Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake Ahno-man-der was the Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv and the leader of the Tiste Andii. He was said to be "seated on the Throne of Sorrow"; a reflection of the loss and apathy his people had suffered. He was described by Baruk as having jet-black skin and a mane which flowed silver. Rake's features were sharp as if cut from onyx and his eyes, described as multihued, had a slight upward tilt and large vertical pupils. Baruk perceived them as changing colour from a deep hue of amber to grey and banded - a rainbow of colours. At one point they were green, a short while later black. Rake was nearly seven feet tall and on that occasion was cloaked and wore boots. He carried the enormous two-handed sword Dragnipur on his back.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-212 As a mage he made use of the Elder Warren of Kurald Galain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 Baruk could feel the power emanating from Rake and judged him to be more powerful than Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 By the time of Gardens of the Moon, Rake disliked the title "Son of Darkness", saying it was used "by those fools who think me worthy of worship."Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.365 In Gardens of the Moon After a long absence, Moon's Spawn had reappeared over Genabackis a few years ago and Tiste Andii legions under Caladan Brood had descended to fight the Malazan Empire. The Lord of Moon's Spawn had remained behind however and instead went to Pale to make a pact with the wizards of the city. About twoGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 years ago, Moon's Spawn had appeared in the skies over Pale, effectively bringing the ongoing siege by the Malazans to a standstill.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61/62 When the Empire eventually decided to break the stalemate, Rake was forced to fight the Imperial High Mages Tayschrenn, Nightchill, Bellurdan and A'Karonys as well as Tattersail's mage cadre. The ensuing mage battle obliterated entire regiments, a cost of lives which Rake had hoped to avoid by his presence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 Despite three of the High Mages being taken out by what looked like an attack from their own side, Moon's Spawn in the end retreated.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74-77 Rake then went to Darujhistan, the next target of the Malazans, to form an alliance with the T'orrud Cabal of mages against the Empire. Their leader, the alchemist Baruk, mentioned that two of the Pale wizards were hiding in Darujhistan and Rake demanded their heads. He told Baruk that he had already chased down all the others as the desertion of those mages just prior to the last battle had led to the defenders defeat. When he demanded their heads and told Baruk that he would otherwise use his sword , the alchemist promised he should have them - an action described by Rake as mercy.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-214 Rake was not told all that the Great Raven Crone knew about the coinbearer nor did he know that Brood had arranged for him to be protected by the Crimson Guard against Rake's Tiste Andii mages.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.337-339 When Quick Ben released the Korvalah demon Pearl to defend himself against attackers, Rake came to the aid the of the Tiste Andii assassins he had sent and killed the demon with Dragnipur. He was not pleased to hear from their commander,Serrat, that the mission had not gone well.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.422-424,427-429 That same night during a visit to Baruk, Rake explained that he had started the assassin war in order to prevent the Malazan Empire making contact with the local assassins guild. He also thanked the alchemist for sending him the heads of the two Pale wizards which he had requested.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.437-440 Rake came to the aid of Paran when the Captain was about to be attacked by the Hounds of Shadow. When all seven beasts attacked Rake instead, he killed two of them before the others withdrew.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.470-472 A few moments later, Rake confronted Shadowthrone and warned him to not interfere with Darujhistan else he would assail the realm of Shadow. His threat was enough to force Shadowthrone to recall Cotillion from possessing Sorry's body.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474/483 Rake told Baruk that he would not entertain the idea of treachery against the Cabal as treachery could only backfire and result in him being on the receiving end of it himself by his four assassin mages, Brood and others, even Silanah. He told Baruk that the fight against the Jaghut Tyrant would diminish the Tiste and that the Cabal would need to take up the slack. Baruk then showed him Mammot who seemed to be in a very deep sleep and Rake surmised that the High Priest's spirit had likely travelled to the Jaghut barrow and might now be trapped, even be in danger of possession by the Tyrant.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.518-522 Although Baruk voiced some misgivings, Rake insisted that he would attend Lady Simtal's Fete. He felt that it would be better to be on hand with such a convergence of power. A comment by Baruk caused Rake to reminisce upon Icarium having last visited him about eight hundred years ago.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.575-577 Rake attended the fete wearing the mask of a black dragon, with silver-traced highlights and was introduced by his real name but neither Lady Simtal nor Turban Orr recognised it. At the fete he was introduced to Kruppe and the witch and cabal member Derudan. When Rallick Nom called Turban Orr out to a duel, Rake volunteered to act as Nom's second, quoting a dislike for a council debate to settle the issue as reason. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 Rake sent Silanah and four Andii soletaken Eleint to delay the Jaghut Tyrant, Raest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.631 Rake and Baruk had already left the fete when they felt the unfolding of events. Rake advised Baruk to return to his estate and expect the Empire's next move whilst he himself, seeking a high vantage-point would go to K'rul's Belfry. As he was not yet ready to unveil his Warren, he drew Dragnipur, which had the effect of clearing the street.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.650/651 Rake had behaved oddly upon meeting Mammot,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.579 but only when the High Priest died, did Baruk realize that Rake had recognized Mammot as being possessed already.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.669 When Adjunct Lorn released a Galayn Demon lord in the streets of the city, Rake refused Silanah's offer of help in fighting him and sent her home. Rake then sensed the Elder God K'rul by his side who told him that due to his limited presence he would not be able to help Rake in the fight. As the approaching demon began to veer into a huge dun-coloured dragon, Rake also veered into his own dragon form and rose high to come upon the demon unawares from above.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.668/669,671-674,680 Rake's unexpected attack crashed and injured the demon, forcing him to semble back to his man-shape. Crokus, who happened to be in the area between the two fighters, was advised by the now also man-shaped Rake that he should get out. Rake also told Crokus that he had been convinced by Brood to spare the Coinbearer i.e. Crokus. The demon told Rake that he thought that there was more of Tiam's than Tiste blood in him. Although the fight was close for a time, Rake eventually slew the demon with Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.682-685 In Deadhouse Gates Iskaral Pust assured Apsalar, Fiddler, and Crokus that Rake's threat still held and Cotillion would not be re-possessing Apsalar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.347 In Memories of Ice Tool told Toc the Younger that Rake's sword Dragnipur had been forged by Draconus who had then been slain with that very sword by Rake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.65 Anomander and his Tiste Andii followers participated in the Pannion War against the Pannion Domin. During the final battle, Anomander took most of the Tiste Andii with him in Moon's Spawn and hid it underneath the harbor of Coral in Ortnal's Cut, a very deep chasm. There they waited until the attack of Caladan Brood and his allied army began, and then unveiled Kurald Galain and engulfed the entire city. The city came to be known as Black Coral where the remaining Tiste Andii settled, after Moons Spawn was destroyed. In Toll the Hounds Anomander Rake was killed during a duel with Traveller in Darujhistan. As Rake blocked Traveller's sword, he let Dragnipur split his own skull.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.856/857 Once inside Dragnipur, he sacrificed himself to bring Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness back to the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. The sacrifice dispersed Rake's soul into Kurald Galain, and earned Draconus's forgiveness and respect.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24 After the duel, Caladan Brood arrived in Darujhistan and carried Anomander's body to a barrow outside the city prepared by Burn. Every Daru citizen followed Brood out to the barrow to honor the Tiste Andii Lord who had twice saved them from destruction. Brood sealed Rake's barrow with a Barghast glyph that means "Grief." Nimander Golit took Rake's place as Lord of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. In Return of the Crimson Guard The Crimson Guardsman Kyle dreamed of a meeting between Anomandaris and Liossercal in Kurald Emurlahn. Liossercal had discovered a strange crystalline structure growing from the ground and was dismantling it in "research". Anomandaris questioned his methods as he labeled the entity a Shadow House and called it a child, something new and unformed. It was his "interpretation that this house is of Emurlahn and Emurlahn exists as proof of the accord between our Realms. Threaten one and you threaten all." Liossercal took his words to heart, and Anomandaris lightened the mood by discussing Resuthenal, a woman they both knew.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, US HC p.356-358 In Assail There is speculation that Jethiss, the Tiste Andii who traveled with Fisher Kel Tath on the continent of Assail, was Anomander Rake. However, a stronger candidate for Jethiss' true identity was Spinnock Durav. This could be inferred from the vague memories that Jethiss had of his previous life. In Forge of Darkness Anomander Rake was part of House Purake at a time when his father Nimander (his son would be named after his father) had recently passed away. Mother Dark gave Anomander and his two brothers the title of Sons of Darkness with Anomander being named 'First Son of Darkness'.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.40/44Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 In anticipation of his brother Andarist's wedding to Enesdia, Anomander commissioned a traditional Azathanai hearthstone for their new home. But unlike other such stones, he commissioned the work to be done by Azathanai High Mason, Caladan Brood. Upon the laying of the stone Brood asked Anomander to seal his loyalty to his brother with a blood pact, in return Anomander asked the mason to do the same. Begrudgingly, Brood did so connecting the two men for both their lives.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.47-50 Anomander was present when the Azathanai, T'riss, arrived in Kharkanas to speak with Mother Dark and sanctify the temple with Vitr. Mother Dark's expanded power transformed Anomander, turning his pale gold skin black and his hair silver.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.271 Anomander also commissioned one of the legendary Hust swords from Hust Henarald. Uniquely, he requested that sword share its voice only with its bearer.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.151 Upon delivery, Mother Dark refused to bless the sword, which angered Anomander.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.457 When Andarist's betrothed was murdered shortly before their wedding Anomander was inspired by the crime to name his sword Vengeance. Andarist pleaded with him to instead name the sword Grief. Anomander's refusal created a rift between the brothers.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.481 Rake and the Seguleh At some point before the creation of the Malazan Empire, Anomander visited the home island of the Seguleh. Rake's arrogant nature was perceived as a challenge by the non-verbal Seguleh, sparking duels with many of the inhabitants. By the time Anomander's incomprehension and frustration led him to leave the island, he had already advanced to the position of Seguleh Seventh. Other names Anomander Rake bore a number of pseudonyms and titles. * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * Anomandaris Irake * Black-Winged Lord * Blacksword * First Son of DarknessForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 * Knight of Darkness * Knight of High House Dark * Lord of Moon's Spawn * The Mane of ChaosGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.68 * The Rake * Son of Darkness History T'riss was a one-time companion,Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, p.300 as were Lady Envy and Caladan Brood.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UM MMPB, pg. 71 Anomander Purake, later named Anomander Rake by Caladan Brood, was given the title of the First Son of Darkness by Mother Dark, queen of Kharkanas and goddess of the Tiste Andii. He was a Soletaken — able to assume the form of a huge black dragon, larger even than Silanah (a true Eleint) — and a very powerful Ascendant, occupying the place of the Knight of High House Dark in the Deck of Dragons. He was also the wielder of (the sword) Vengeance/Grief, and of the dangerous and powerful Dragnipur, which was forged by his friend Draconus — on whom he ultimately turned his own creation, thereby fulfilling Kallor's curse. He was widely recognized — by many Ascendants, gods and Elder Gods — as one of the most powerful, unpredictable and ruthless figures in the World, especially since he was the wielder of the sword that enslaved souls. In his early years — during the events of the Kharkanas Trilogy — he seemed somewhat arrogant and rash, but in his later years — during the events of the Book of the Fallen — he was portrayed as more compassionate and wise. He was the son of Nimander Purake — who in his younger years was granted, by K'rul, the Azathanai honorific Purake, which came from "Pur Rakess Calas ne A’nom", roughly translated to "Strength in Standing Still" — and had two brothers, Silchas Ruin and Andarist, both given the titles the Second Son of Darkness and the Third Son of Darkness, respectively. To ensure the return of Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness, and the re-awaking of hope and purpose for his people, he sacrifices himself, first by causing his own death by Traveller's hand, and then by dispersing his own soul, with the help of the power of a newly born god, in the Gate so that it could finally be freed from the realm of Dragnipur and manifest in Black Coral. The glyphs forming the word Grief were inscribed by Caladan Brood on his tomb, outside the city of Darujhistan; a city he defended in Gardens of the Moon. Quotes Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= Anomander Rake by Rukuarimo.jpg|link=File:Anomander Rake by Rukuarimo.jpg|Rake by Rukuarimo Anomander by slaine69-d75ve0w.jpg|link=File:Anomander by slaine69-d75ve0w.jpg|Rake by slaine69 Rake.jpg|link=File:Rake.jpg|Rake by Yapattack Anomander Rake by paradanmellow.jpg|link=File:Anomander Rake by paradanmellow.jpg|Rake by paradanmellow Anomander rake by zsoszy.jpg|link=File:Anomander rake by zsoszy.jpg|Rake by Zsoszy Anomander rake by deathris.jpg|link=File:Anomander rake by deathris.jpg|Rake by DeathriS Dragnipurake.jpg|link=File:Dragnipurake.jpg|Rake by Ylva Ljungqvist Anomander Rake by Mer Helv.png|link=File:Anomander Rake by Mer Helv.png|Anomander Rake by Mer Helv Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata.jpg|Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.gif|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.jpg|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Anomander Rake by Lin Lemasters.gif|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Gardens of the Moon by Lin Lemasters.png|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Son of Darkness by Ylva Ljungqvist.jpg|Anomander Rake by Ylva Ljungqvist |-|Spoiler images= Anomander Rake by genesischant.jpg|Rake veering by genesischant|link=File:Anomander Rake by genesischant.jpg Rake visits Seguleh by Dark H..jpg|Rake visits Seguleh by Dark.H|link=File:Rake visits Seguleh by Dark H..jpg Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H..jpg|link=File:Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H..jpg|Rake visits Seguleh by Dark.H Notes and references Category:Ascendants Category:Kurald Galain Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Soletaken Category:Tiste Andii Category:House Purake de:Anomander Rake pl:Anomander Rake